omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Classic)
|-|Sonic= |-|Super Sonic= |-|Hyper Sonic= Character Synopsis Sonic the Hedgehog is the title character and main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Sega's mascot. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog gifted with the ability to run at the speed of sound and beyond, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Character Statistics Tiering: 7-A | 4-A | 4-A Verse: Sonic the Hedgehog Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 15/16 Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Resisted being controlled by Dark Gaia as Werehog Sonic without even trying, Resisted the Voxai Overminds' Telepathy in Sonic Chronicles whereas almost everyone else fell prey easily to it), his quills can sense danger, can control the hardness of his spines, Can generate blast of wind, tornadoes, and other phenomena by running around, Time Manipulation (via Chaos Emeralds and Time Break), Teleportation (via the Chaos Emeralds), Skilled swordsman | All abilities of base form are greatly enhanced, Time Manipulation, Flight, Energy Projection, Can manipulate Chaos Energy and pass his chaos energy onto others, allowing them to achieve Super States of their own, Light Manipulation, can survive without oxygen and in space | Can survive without oxygen and in space, Flight, Invulnerability Destructive Ability: Mountain Level (Caused the mountain holding Little Planet to Mobius to explode) | Likely Multi-Solar System Level (Is powered by the Chaos Emeralds, which are superior to the Final Egg Blaster) | Multi-Solar System Level Speed: Relativistic (ran up to the little planet in no more than 3 seconds), likely FTL (can keep up with Modern Sonic) | FTL (far faster than base Sonic) | FTL Lifting Ability: Class 5+ in base (Can push rocks larger than him), Class 100+ in super forms Striking Ability: Mountain Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Mountain Level | Multi-Solar System Level (superior to the Final Egg Blaster) | Multi-Solar System Level Stamina: Extremely high. Limitless in super forms. Range: Standard melee range | Several Kilometers | At least several Kilometers Intelligence: Average, skilled combatant Weaknesses: Sonic can be quite cocky and overconfident, he can't use some of his more advanced moves (such as the Air Dash) as Classic Sonic. | Lasts for only a short time before he reverts back to base form without constant ring energy | Same as Super Form Versions: Base | Super Sonic | Hyper Sonic Other Attributes List of Equipment: Rings | Chaos Emeralds | Super Emeralds Extra Info: Classic Sonic is likely much weaker than Modern Super Sonic since he hasn't fought beings that Modern Sonic has, such as the Time Eater. This covers Sonic's feats before Sonic '06 and Sonic Generations, as Sonic (as well as Super Sonic) appears to be far more powerful. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Games Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4